Kaila Kuchiki
Kaila Kuchiki is Rukia's and Byakuya's adopted sister. She is currently third seated officer in the thirteenth division working under her sister Rukia and Captain Jushiro Ukitake. Appearance Kaila is slightly shorter than her sister and has scarlet red hair which normally covers the right side of her face. She generally wears the standard shinigami uniform. While in the human world she wears a gray sweater and white jeans. During the 17 months Ichigo lost his powers Kaila's appeareance has changed drastically. She returns to her natural hair color of silver and cuts it short. She wears several colored feathers in her hair. Kaila wears a black T-shirt that fades to white and a black jean-jacket and White skinny jeans. There are silver angel wings on her jacket. She wears this attire in and out of the Soul Society. Personality Kaila is sassy, uncaring, and usually calm. While she normally doesn't take most of her opponents seriously she does show respect to those that can match her abilities. She is quite open with her opinions as she was more than happy to regard Captain Shunsui Kyoraku as a slacker in front of the entire 8th Division when he slacks off and has enough courage to yell at the Head-Captian when she feels that his motives are wrong. Kaila is respectful to few other captains who are Captain Unohana, her brother Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain Hitsugaya, and her own captain, Captain Ukitake and her sister Rukia being the only lieutenant she shows any respect for and seems much nicer to them. She does see Ichigo Kurosaki as a valuable ally and does defend him when others don't. Kaila does however, unleash a vast amount of her spiritual pressure when someone threatens her friends. History Kaila was accepted into the Kuchiki clan at a very young. At first she didn't care much for it because according to her it's just another house with more rules. This changed when she witnessed Byakuya defend Rukia against the head captain despite the risks. Kaila then used this to inspire her to take the same risks and do the same great deeds. Kaila entered the academy and proved to be a much more capable fighter than Captain Hitsugaya himself did. After Yumichika and his Zanpakuto Fugi Kujaku and Rui-iru Kujaku refused to align themselves with each other Kaila recieved the twin Zanpakuto. Shortly after she bested many Arrancar, gained her rank as third seat, and grew bored of this constant routine, thus reagining her former stoic personality. Abilities Immeanse Spiritual Pressure: Kaila possesses a large amount of spiritual pressure. She is capable of destroying a large radious of land around her with a single swing with almost no effort. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Kaila is skilled at hand to hand combat and is able to fight on par with Captain Sui-feng of squad two. Master Swordsmanship: Kaila is a master swordsmen capable of fight using either of her hands to attack with her swords. She occasionally uses her sheathe as a second weapon for defensive purposes and displays incredible two-armed combat skills. Keen Intellect: Kaila is smart enough to determine an opponents next move, based on their previous attacks, before they themselves are aware of it. Zanpakuto Ruri'iro Kujaku '(瑠璃色孔雀, ''Azure Peacock) & Fuji Kujaku''' (藤孔雀, Wisteria Peacock) take the form a regular katana with a gold star-shaped crossguard and a red hilt with a blue sheathe. *Unique Ability: Originally Ruri'iro & Fuji Kujaku to the form of two katana that lacked sheathes. This caused some difficulty for Kaila, making it hard to carry around. To fix this issue, Ruri'iro Kujaku turned into a sheathe to make it easier. At any time during battle Ruri'iro Kujaku can revert back to his sword form. This second sword would be the same as Kaila's other sword but with a blue hilt. This ability is usually mistaken for Kaila's Shikai. *Shikai: The Shikai command for her Zanpukato is "Spread your wings and Soar into the Aurora filled Skies!" Ruri'iro and Fuji Kujaku's Shikai is Kido-type in nature, but because of Kaila's reiatsu the powers they possessed changed since Yumichika owned them. To activate it to two Zanpakuto must be in their original state. Shikai Special Ability:Rui'iro Kujaku and Fuji Kujaku's Shikai possesses more than one skill. In Kaila's own words, they are described as beautiful as they are deadly much like Rukia's and Byakuya's. Many mistake this to be Kaila's Bankai as it claimed to be just as powerful. Her Shikai also involves her growing two multi-colored wings. Kaila claims that her Shikai has as many attacks as there are colors in an aurora *Sunset Burst: Both of Kaila's swords turn red and each form a small sphere of fire. Kaila then crosses the swords together and fires a blast of lava when she swings the blades. *Snow Drift: Both of Kaila's swords turn indigo. She throws one into the air and the sword fades away into the sky. With a wave of her other sword snow and hail rain down and attack her opponent. *Storm Tempest: Kaila's swords turn yellow and she points one toward the sky as she brings the other to the ground. When she swings the sword above her head down lighting comes down striking the enemy. *Spiral Hurricane: Kaila's swords turn green as she spins forming a tornado. After exiting the hurricane she swings her blade and throws the twister at her opponent. *Seismic Tower: The blades turn orange and Kaila drops one which enters the ground. Once stabs the other into the dirt a tower erupts and stabs her target. *Sakura Pollen:The swords turn purple and disperse pollen around the battlefield. Kaila swings both her blades which makes the pollen spiral together slashing her opponent. *Sea Torrent: As her swords turn blue, Kaila spins them rapidly summoning water around them. She then throws the two torrents that slice her target in half. *Saint's Cross: The two swords turn white and Kaia holds them in a cross shape in front of her. She then points one of the swords at her target and swings the other firing the cross. *Slumbering Demon: As Kaila's swords turn black she stabs them into the ground creating a fissure. Out of the fissure shadows frenzy out trying to drag hollows in. *Starlit Descent: Kaila's swords turn silver and she summons a dozen silver spheres. Kaila throws the spheres at her target and they multiply and crash down in a dazzling display. Bankai''': '''Not yet revealed. Kaila has only showed her Bankai to Rukia, Byakuya and Jushiro, all saying it has atleast a captain's level of power.